


what echoes from our lips

by Cicadaemon



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicadaemon/pseuds/Cicadaemon
Summary: chapter 1:It was a miracle that his heart didn’t give. Honestly, how much more could he take?





	what echoes from our lips

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble collection for Arthur Morgan/Albert Mason ship with mainly unrelated oneshots unless stated otherwise. I accept requests either here or on my tumblr, livedinarcadia.
> 
> Original was in 'in the sodium light' but decided that it needed to be a oneshot removed from the drabble

“Oh, you’ve really lost it now, haven’t you, Mister Mason?”

Mr. Morgan had asked him with a devilish grin on his face. He swallowed hard taking in the sight of him, that well sculpted face with little scars and seemingly impossibly blue eyes. Arthur Morgan was too handsome for his own good, and Albert was suffering for it. He laughed, a nervous little thing, before justifying his next foolish action.

“I told you in our first meeting that I was trying to photograph every ferocious creature I could.”

“Wolves are one thing. A cougar another.” That smile was gone now, replaced with something close to worry. “Can this be the one thing I talk you out of?”

Morgan had caught Albert on his way to where he had heard sights of one of these vicious cats. It’d still be some walk to he’d get to the area he needed to be, and there was a sinking feeling that Morgan would never let him get anywhere close. He was a persistent man on most occasions, but even he knew when to hang up the hat.

“This once, but I pray you will give me another animal then for me to photograph.” He said with a flourish of his hands. “And could you be a dear and help me with my equipment then, it’s getting a little heavy for me.”

“Of course. What do you need?” He asked, holding out his hand. Albert dropped his bag into it.

“Just that. Let’s go.” And they made their silent decent down to where he had hitched his horse. This was something new. He had never gotten a quiet moment with Morgan, he was to much a chatterbox for that to be possible, but it seemed rude to speak now. Something sombre was more appropriate here. In their walk, the forest felt more safe than ever, as it often did by Arthur Morgan’s side. No, he didn’t dare break this silence.

“So.” He had jumped a little as Morgan broke the silence. “Where exactly are you from anyways. You don’t seem like you’re from here at all.”

“Nor do you.”

Morgan had smiled at that. “Out west. Never have stayed in once place for too long.”

“I see.” He fell silent again. He tried imagining the life this man had before, a little younger and more innocent maybe, but Albert didn’t even know what he did now. It sent a pang of worry through him, but he ignored it. He’d learn in due time. The image of a young, still very handsome man crossed his mind, and he felt himself blush a little. He must have been a sight when he was young.

“And yourself?”

 Right. He forgot the question had been to him first. They were by the horses now, and he answered as he began to put his equipment on his horse.

“Family is originally from Germany, but I was born and raised Upstate. In the capital to be exactly.”

He took the bag that Morgan had been carrying from him and set it onto the horse as well. He felt himself blush when he caught the look on his face, something that was both curious and amused.

“What a fancy man you are. From all the way up North. Must be a really good reason you came down all this way just for some photos.”

Albert bit on his tongue, he had a terrible habit of over sharing and over talking. His brain moved too fast for any sense to come in and tell him to shut up. It was an embarrassing habit to say the least. He’d want to avoid it now.

“I’ve been interested in photography since I was in school. A colonial college if I may add.” He wouldn’t add that he dropped out, something he still was ashamed of. “My father became ill and I took up the first career I could to support my mother when our financial situation turned dire. So, photography. Not the future I imagined, but I enjoyed the work. Though I believe I've told you before, taking photos of grumpy old folk did take a bit of a toll on me. Mentally, that is. Utter boring.”

“I’m sorry to here that.”

“Thank you." He looked away now and to his horse. She was a beautiful thing, a testament to what he loved. This creature was wild at its core, no man could change the nature of thing, no matter how delusional he was. And he adored that. Maybe that's why he liked Morgan so much? There was a wildness that he loved in the man, as he loved out in nature. "This… what I’m doing now is a mixture of what I had studied and a hobby I grew to love. Coming down here seemed like more of an adventure than anything else. I have no concrete reason other than I thought it’d be interesting. I've always had a love for the natural world, and I want to capture it before it goes.” He looked back to Morgan and smiled. "I suppose that's the reason why I am so foolish. This feels like something I'm willing to die for."

Everything was all packed up now. There was no other move to be made other than to hop onto their respective horses and ride off, like they always did. It wasn’t right to do so, not with where the conversation was at now. He could feel himself get a little jittery under the other man’s gaze, but he powered through.

“I-I work in a studio... in St. Denis. I come out here as often as I can, when my employer allows me the time and I try to make this dream come true. I adore naturalism and….”

He wanted to say that his dream hadn’t come true like he had hoped. He was more a theoretical man, not practical. The wild was too much for him to handle at times and it made him doubt himself often. Though despite that, this it wasn’t all for naught, as he had found to enjoy the natural world for another reason. And that reason was staring him down.

“I admire what you do, Mr. Mason.” Morgan spoke up. “If the world had more curious people like you, well, I reckon we’d be alright.”

“More fools you mean.” Albert said with a laugh, but he did not get that in return.

“I hate hearing you talk like that you know. An educated man saying he’s a fool, that’s something else. I’ve gotten to know many people, Mr. Mason, but I’ve never met anyone as smart as you.”

He blushed at those words. The expression on Morgan’s face was so sincere in a way he’d never seen before; one could not help but melt at it.

“M-mr. Morgan please.” He said, laughing nervously.

“Please call me Arthur. I think I’ve saved you enough times we can be familiar with each other.” Again, there was that wonderful smile, and Albert felt his stomach do a flip.

“Well then, Arthur.” It felt so good on his tongue. “Please call me Albert. I’ll have nothing less.”

This was crossing a line that really Albert had never any intention of stepping over. Morgan, or rather Arthur, now knew more about him then he had really set out to let him know. There was still a lot to say though, about who he once was and what he had once hoped for himself. That could wait. He had the urge to learn all he could about this man though, what he had done out to the West, what brought him here, what he hoped and dreamed for.

He didn’t want to part ways. Not again.

“Albert?” Arthur speaking his name was something else. It sent a shiver down his spine and he could feel blush return back to his face for the umpteenth time.

“Yes?” He wanted to say his named again, to feel how Arthur felt against his tongue. He didn’t dare risk it. That seemed to forward, and he really didn’t want Arthur to think he was some weirdo.

“You’re staring at me awfully hard. You alright?”

“Oh my god.” He threw his hands to his face, ashamed. “I am so sorry! Forgive me, I’m such a fool. Look at me going on about some sob story and being a complete-“

Arthur laughed then, breaking his rambling. He peaked through his fingers to see the most delightful sight. If he was beautiful with just a smile, he was angelic in laughter. Albert wanted to see him so joyful again, never again with those sad eyes he seemed to have perpetually.

He dropped his hands from his face softly, and laughed too, though not as hard. He felt breathless; his heart hammer away so fast.

His laughter didn’t go on forever, though it did feel like. Those few seconds were heavenly. When they were done, Arthur smiled at him once more.

“You know, there’s a town not too far from here. Maybe we can pop into the saloon there?”

This was new and welcomed.

“Yes. A thousand times over.”

Albert had never seen Arthur brighten up this way before, again this was new and welcomed. He was sure his heart was going to give at this pace.

“Alright then. Get on and follow my lead, Albert.” The way his name was said, it was close to almost worship. It was a miracle that his heart didn’t give. Honestly, how much more could he take?

He supposed he find out over a couple of drinks. No prospect had ever made him so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> harrygoodsirs.tumblr / livedinarcadia.tumblr


End file.
